


Spend a night

by MystikSpiral



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Clint Barton's Farm, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Bed, the fic that you've probably read a million times now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikSpiral/pseuds/MystikSpiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve have to bunk together, both of them need a way to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spend a night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Claustrofobiart's work](http://claustrofobiart.tumblr.com/post/118312844948/some-of-them-had-to-share-bed-at-clints-farm) I've already wanted to write this so the art was very much needed motivation. Beta'd by the wonderful Morphia

Tony grumbled and adjusted his head on the pillow, glancing at the digital alarm clock that read _12:01 a.m_ in bold, red lettering. It flashed, taunting him and letting him know he had at least six more hours until dawn would save him from this form of torture.

“I can’t believe he was serious,” Tony huffed lowly.

The bed gently creaked as Steve sat up. “Could you please stop mumbling.”

Tony looked out his peripheral vision and squinted, refusing to fully look at the man lying beside him, who was currently without a shirt and probably just as uncomfortable as he was. Tony was even more annoyed at the fact that his preferred sleeping position had his back towards the door; staring at Steve’s perfectly sculpted back muscles until he fell asleep wasn’t at the top of his to do list, especially when the inevitable boner situation was  sure a follow up. It didn’t help that it was chillier than expected, so he wanted to scoot back a bit for warmth but he didn’t want their butts to touch.

His mind ran rampant with confusing and conflicting thoughts. He and Steve were okay on some level, but not okay enough to share a bed and be cool with it, and hell he was still thinking about the fact that Steve had ripped that log in half with his bare hands. Shit, shit repeated like a mantra in his head as he adjusted his cock subtly.

A few moments of silence passed, Tony trying to close his eyes and not think about going to sleep so he could sleep. As usual, it didn’t work, so he decided to take in the décor he hadn't bothered noticing after finding out he’d be sharing his room. Everything had an old country vibe to it; wooden chairs, a small closet that housed just enough of the few items they brought along, and the modest lamp that sat atop an oak nightstand. Really, the lamp wasn’t necessary considering the amount of light that shone through the window, be it sun or moon. It almost made him want to turn and see what Steve looked like with the moonlight shining on him.

“Tony?”

He froze, his throat going dry all of a sudden, and for some reason syllables and coherent thought weren’t making sense.

“Yea—Yes.”

“Did I wake you?” Steve asked, his voice was softer than Tony had ever heard it.

Tony didn’t bother to sit up, figuring that since Steve didn’t do so, he should wait on some invitation.

“No. What’s up?”

“Not sure… I can’t really sleep.”

Tony switched his position onto his back, looking up at the ceiling “Neither can I. Doesn’t help that it gets cold here at night.”

“You didn’t tell me you were cold.”

“Must I tell you everything? Besides, it’s not a big deal. I’m just a bit chilly, is all.” He snuggled underneath the blankets, and as he did, so did Steve unravel himself from the sheets, lying back down the opposite direction once more.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“It’s no big deal; I’ve slept in worse conditions for 70 years,” Steve joked, and Tony cracked a smile.

“We still didn’t solve the whole being unable to sleep thing; I say we tire each other out,” Tony said, which came off a lot more of an innuendo than he’d intended.

“We do that on a daily basis, you have to be more specific than that,” Steve replied.

Tony sucked his teeth. “Alright, Captain smartass, let’s play the alphabet game. Think of a word that begins with each letter of the alphabet and we go back and forth.”

Steve turned on his side, eyebrow raised and a look of amusement plastered on his features. “Alright.”

“Were you starting or agreeing with me?” Tony asked, finally making eye contact.

“Agreeing, you start first.”

“Apple.”

“Banana.”

“Car.”

“This game is awful.”

Tony tsk’d. “That doesn’t start with the letter d, looks like you lose.”

Steve rolled his eyes exuberantly. “Any other games?”

Tony shrugged. “The only other ‘game’ that puts me to sleep is jerking off, and that’s obviously not going to happen.”

Steve went quiet, and Tony really wanted to hit himself in the head for that one. Like he’d previously stated, they weren’t on that level of comfort, and their silence was proof of that.

“Well I’m not sure how comfortable you'd feel doing that around me—“

“I could always go to the bathroom—“

“’—Right or you could just do it here and I’ll turn on my side and pretend I don’t see it—“

“We’re men. Men masturbate. We’re adult men, we can be open about masturbation.”

“Exactly, and to be fair, it puts me to sleep too, so I might just join you. I mean hell—out at war these things were the norm. It’s not like we have to make eye contact.”

They weren’t making eye contact right now, both of them staring up at the ceiling as if it would give them answers on how to proceed. Tony decided to sit up. It was most comfortable for him that way, which meant Steve would get a clear view.  To avoid this, he turned on his side, facing the alarm clock, which now read _12:45 a.m._ Slowly, he crept his hands in his pants. He felt Steve shift beside him a few times, probably trying to get comfortable as well.

Really, Tony was half hard from the notion of talking to Steve about masturbating in the same room, so it wasn’t hard to proceed with getting himself erect. Even strokes that had the bed sheets make a scratching noise. He was trying not to come off as too obvious, even though they’d agreed this was okay. Still, he felt awkward, and how could he not? They’d just got done finishing each other’s sentences about jerking off, and Steve was fucking gung ho about it. Tony hadn’t even been fully serious.

The sheets weren’t fully on Steve, so he could only hear the shifting of soft cotton fabric, which turned Tony on greatly, knowing that the same man who’s jacking off next to him right now was the one who'll be giving him orders the next day. The thought alone almost made him come, almost. He’d learned to bring himself close to the edge, then relax and stop himself from coming too quick.

A small noise left him when he ran his forefinger against his entrance, he wondered what Steve’s cock looked like, was it cut or uncut, was it as big as he fantasized, was the head of his cock sensitive, and who did he think about when he jerked off. He would be so lucky if they were the same thoughts he had, thoughts of him being held down and fucked post mission on the Quinjet, adrenaline pumping from a treacherous battle—Tony gripped the base of his cock to calm himself once more, gasping as he did so.

”What are you thinking about?” Steve asked, his voice came off as strained and it was enough to make precome dribble on the tip of his cock.

He shouldn’t answer. It’ll cause some terribly awkward conversation in the morning but- “You, fucking me, Q-Quinjet.” Too straightforward. Steve might get up and walk away right now, knowing Tony was fantasizing about fucking him—he was pretty sure Steve wasn’t straight, but he was also almost certain the soldier wasn’t into him.

“Crazily enough that’s one of my favorite scenarios to masturbate too; up against the wall, fucking you after shutting that snarky mouth up with my cock— _fuck._ ”

Tony was so close, so deliciously close and fighting off the shock that shook him to the core. He stopped and turned to face Steve, both of them making eye contact this time and hesitantly, Tony looked down at Steve’s cock. Beautiful, uncut and bigger than expected, the head turning a reddish purple color from the blood flow. He reached over, wanting to taste but restraining himself and just stroking instead.

“Tell me more,” Tony whispered, taking short breaths and trying to hold back the moans caught in his throat as Steve took a hold of his cock.

They were stroking in unison, both of them sharing the same look of lust and disbelief. “You’ve gotten my cock nice and wet from choking on it. I lift you and hold you against the wall, pushing myself in and watching your reaction get more and more incredible.”

Tony moaned lowly, thrusting his hips into deft fingers that gripped him with the right amount of tightness. As usual, he was trying to catch up with Steve, testing his theory about if his head was sensitive and being pleasantly surprised when Steve squirmed.

Steve cleared his throat. “I want to fuck you until you’re boneless from how hard your orgasm is, I want everyone to wonder why you’ve suddenly become less talkative and you won’t say a word, because I’m the only one who needs to know why you’re so quiet. Why you can’t stop passing me looks, and why we keep disappearing post mission—so I can teach you another lesson.”

Tony curled his toes, coming right into Steve’s hands and whimpering “Fuck—Steve!” as he did so. It took a few minutes for Steve to come after, but they passed the time by kissing for the first time,harsh and spur of the moment. It set Tony’s skin on fire, feeling Steve’s lips finally on his own. Soft yet insistent, wanting to map out his mouth and take control, the dominance streak in Steve made him break out in goose bumps.

After grabbing some tissues and cleaning up, Tony sighed and landed his head on Steve’s chest, wondering if this was pushing things too far. Steve, however, didn’t seem to mind, matter of fact he pulled Tony in gently.

“You still cold?”

Tony smiled. “Not anymore.”

“I hope this isn’t the last time we’ll be helping each other sleep,” Steve said next to his ear, which in Tony’s half asleep state was chuckle worthy.

“I doubt it, told you it would work.”

“Guess you are right about _some_ things,” Steve teased. Tony gently elbowed him before falling asleep seconds later, his head pillowed on Steve’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
